


He Is Mine

by RoEstel



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Short & Sweet, Sweet
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26737321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoEstel/pseuds/RoEstel
Summary: 短小的EA高中AU，有傻白甜嫌疑。旧文搬运
Relationships: Arthur & Eames (Inception), Arthur/Eames (Inception)





	He Is Mine

Inception高中所有人都知道，橄榄球队的明星后卫与科学爱好者协会的副会长是一对儿。

天造地设的一对儿。

唔，你可能会觉得，什么？体育明星竟然会与科学呆子是一对？

是的，这是真的。那么当你知道这位橄榄球队的明星后卫同时也在州物理竞赛中拨得头筹，而这位科学爱好者协会的副会长同时也是全市闻名的长跑健将，你会不会更惊讶？

不管你信不信，反正这是真的，Eames与Arthur是一对儿也是真的，真的不能再真了。随便在Inception高中拽一个路人，他可能不知道Cobb校长的名字，但是他肯定知道Eames与Arthur这对大众情侣。

“铃——”

下午的第一节课下课了，学生们收拾着书包准备往下一节课的教室前进。Ariadne在走廊里遇到了Arthur，他俩的下节课都是微观经济学，于是Ariadne顺理成章地开始问Arthur上次老Fisher教授布置的课后思考题有没有想出好的例子。而Arthur微笑着向Ariadne强调了自己完成学习任务的重要性。

课间有二十分钟，Arthur与Ariadne一边拌嘴一边放下书包拿出文具之后，他们还有十五分钟可以继续那没营养的交流——或者Ariadne可以抓紧时间思考一下她一直弃之不理的思考题，但是吵到正酣的校辩论队队长很明显不在乎老Fisher教授会不会随机点到自己，只是死死抓住Arthur的一个措辞不当不放

“Darling~~~~”

我们出类拔萃的校辩论队队长突然不想继续自己与科学爱好者协会的副会长的争论了。

因为那个有着迷人英国口音的橄榄球队明星后卫一如既往地出现在了教室的门口，仿佛是怕没人注意到他的到来一样，大声地喊了一个爱称。

不过由于大家都习惯了，这句在语气上颇费了一番心神的开场辞并没有吸引到太多的注意力，除了被呼唤的人的一记白眼之外。

“Mr. Eames。”Arthur声线单调地喊了一声来者的名字。你也许会觉得这种称呼方式似乎太过疏远？但事实上，全Inception高中，除了校长，没有人喊Eames为Mr. Eames，除了他亲爱的男朋友Arthur。

显而易见，也只有Eames能喊Arthur“Darling”，用他那故作低沉、带点沙哑的语调。曾经橄榄球队里有个前锋作死，在某次不忍回首的意外中喊了Arthur“Darling”，我们的长跑健将立刻让他领教到了擅长长跑的人健壮的不只是腿部肌肉。

“我在刚刚的实验课上做了个电容！就像昨天我们设想的那样，而且，我把它充满电了哦！”Eames很显然早已熟悉自家男朋友不冷不热的回应，所以他并没有感到挫败之类的，只是轻车熟路地来到Arthur的桌边，反着坐在了他前面的座位上，掏出来了一个小小的金属玩意儿。

——反正那不是Ariadne能看得懂的东西，毕竟这两个人在物理实验上想出来的鬼点子都已经被他们的物理实验老师采纳到他的教学方案中了。

Arthur的面部突然被点亮，就像充在电容里的电是充在他的身体里一样。他小心翼翼地接过外壳绝缘的电容打量着：“一万伏？”

“一万伏。”Eames骄傲地咧开嘴笑着，“我自己可是试了一下的，你就别试了你对这个敏感。”他快速地补充了一句，以防Arthur试图把电容两端的短电线触碰到自己的皮肤上尝试效果。

“好吧。”Arthur吐了吐舌头，带着半长微卷的头发在他的颊边晃动了一下，“可是我想看看它的效果……”

“Yusuf今天晚上跟我们一起吃饭，上次他偷偷把我们拼装的那条耳机的耳机线弄松了，弄得我们以为是操作不当……”Eames极具暗示性地趴在椅背与Arthur桌上低声说。

Arthur与Eames相视一笑，那种万圣节或者愚人节的时候你经常能在鬼点子极多的耗子们脸上看到的笑容。

天佑Yusuf。Ariadne默默翻了个白眼。

第二天的定向越野课上，Ariadne看到了脸色很黑的Yusuf。

——好吧，他的肤色本来也不白，但是这不是重点。

“那两个人，”Yusuf与Ariadne一组，他们快速地穿梭在校园小径里，但这并不能阻止Yusuf想要吐槽的心，“在我拿着汉堡的时候，不由分说，一边说着‘想来试试电击的感觉吗”一边不等我回答就把那天杀的电容触了过来！”

Ariadne皱缩起了自己的五官：“天呐，不过如果这能让你觉得好些的话……Eames在那之前自己试过一下那个电容玩意。”

“我的汉堡都从手里掉下来了！”Yusuf继续悲愤地控诉着，不过他还是非常具有职业精神、精确地在登记点扫上了他们的卡。

剩下的路程上他们两人一直很沉默，直到他们完成了训练、回到也是终点的起点的时候，Ariadne幽幽地补充了一句：“你可以报复他们啊，反正你们一直冤冤相报。”

科学爱好者协会的化学小王子的双眼闪闪发亮，他坚定地握拳：“当然！我可不会被他们打败！”

就是因为你“不会被他们打败”，所以你们才一直相爱相杀啊！Ariadne忍不住又翻了个白眼。

当然，她是怎么都想不到所谓的“报复”会是这个样子的。

“Yusuf！我跟你说过了不要摸我的脑袋！”

Ariadne承认，Arthur的那头看起来很柔顺、发尾翘起一个可爱弧度的褐色头发看起来很好揉，但是正如全inception高中的人都知道Arthur Callahan与William Eames是一对儿一样，全高中的人都知道Arthur的头发摸不得。

只是个人偏好而已。Arthur冷漠地解释。

而今天，我们被电流打击的朋友Yusuf决定用这一点来对Arthur实施报复。

明白为什么他与这对小情侣之间一直冤冤相报何时了了吧。

Ariadne走进微积分课堂，第一眼看到的就是站在Arthur座位边试图揉他的头发的不怕死·Yusuf。梅林啊，这些男孩们都几岁？

“Eames每次看到我的头发都会想要揉一把，原因是‘你的头发蓬松得让人有揉的欲望’，”Yusuf的胳膊被一次次拍开，又一次次坚持不懈地伸过去，“而亲爱的Arthur，你的头发看起来也非常好揉。”

“那关我什么事？”我们的科学协会副会长皱起眉头，不耐烦地偏着脑袋说。Ariadne决定不要去靠近那边的是非之地，挑了一个很远的位置坐下了。

Ariadne还没坐稳，那声永远不会缺席的“Darling~”就传入了教室里所有人的耳蜗里。她下意识地想为Yusuf祈祷，毕竟二对一，我们的非洲裔朋友估计凶多吉少。

“呦，Yusuf！好久不见~”

“昨天吃晚饭的时候你才电了我，Eames。”

“是吗！感觉像是去年的事儿了~别这么怀旧嘛伙计，人总是要往前看的……你这是在干什么？”

Yusuf在与笑眯眯的Eames拌嘴的时候，手上一直没停下他试图揉到Arthur头毛的冲动。他也笑得像只柴郡猫地对Eames笑回去：“试图揉Arthur小王子的头发。”

“Yusuf你真是太烦了，Mr. Eames我们出去聊吧。”Arthur最后一次拨开让他烦不胜烦的爪子，“碰”地一声合上微积分课本站起了身。Eames的手自然而然地搭上他男朋友的肩膀，冲着Yusuf做了个鬼脸。

然后他当着Yusuf的面，揉上了他怀里的人那Yusuf在过去的好几分钟里尝试了上百次去揉的褐色头发。而曾经把某个没有眼色的家伙追着在操场上跑了十圈的Arthur只是给了Eames一个眼刀，任他用手指顺着自己的头发梳了好几下，就像一只被梳毛的长毛猫，看起来有点不情不愿，但实际上像是在晒太阳一样享受。

Yusuf的抗议声响彻教室。

“为什么他就能摸！！！！！”

Arthur跟在Eames那蹦蹦跳跳离开教室的脚步后面，闻言，平静地回头，冷淡却又带着点欠揍地轻轻回了一句；

“因为他是我的。”

嗯，配着Eames听到后回头露出的那个欠揍笑容表现效果更加。

FIN


End file.
